


within you without you

by shudder



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Introspection, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: They were meant to be together, even now she felt it. He’s her Mungojerrie. She’s his Rumpleteazer.
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer (Cats)
Kudos: 6





	within you without you

He’s been there for her since the beginning.

That’s the point of having a twin isn’t it? Having someone who understands you like no other, who is predestined to be with you always. So maybe this is the next logical step. Maybe this is what was intended, the reason the universe gave them each other.

There’s not much time to think about it before their lips are crashing together again, and Jerrie is moaning slightly, his hand straying into her mop of red hair. She opens her eyes, and he’s staring back into them. It’s quiet for a moment, while they’re just enjoying each other.

He breaks the kiss first. “Wow, Teaz. Wow.” He’s out of breath, his messy hair suddenly looking less like a liability and more like something she’d want to brush for him.

“Yeah,” Rumpleteazer replies, taking big deep breaths. She suddenly can’t even remember how this started, what made them kiss like that, but it doesn’t matter. She knows where she belongs, and it’s like nothing else she’s ever felt. This is what she needs, this is what she’s always needed. The universe gave them each other, and they’ll never have to be apart again. 

Jerrie sits back, pushes his glasses up. “Do we need to talk about that?” he starts to say, but before he finishes, Teazer’s already shaking her head. This is right. This is what’s meant to be. She’s certain of that.

“Let’s get back to this math homework. I have a feeling if we don’t focus now, we never will.” Her eyes glint with the look they’ve always shared between themselves, the way only twins or soulmates can tell what’s going on behind it. Maybe for them, it’s both. 

The homework gets done faster than ever before, and the twins find themselves tangled on Mungojerrie’s bed, shirts on the floor. Taking the first step was hard, but after that they can hardly keep their clothes on. 

Jerrie refuses to move his hands from her hair, causing Teazer to have to take drastic measures. She pulled her shirt off for a reason, and if he was going to shove his tongue down her throat, he may as well cop a feel. She pushes him over a bit, so she can reach her arms out and pull her bra off. With a  _ whoosh _ it flies across the room, and her perky breasts flop out.

Mungojerrie sits, stunned, staring at his sister’s bare chest. “Wow, Teaz…” he manages to get out, eventually. “C-can I?” A hand starts to reach up, and, maybe a bit too eagerly, Rumpleteazer grabs it and presses it to her chest. 

They sit like that for a moment, her normally bouncing-off-the-walls brother tenderly squeezing her boobs, before she pushes him down and straddles him. His cock, held tightly by his uniform pants, presses against her ass, begging to be stroked. Jerrie’s face, previously just red and trying to stay neutral, suddenly contorts as his sister’s warmth presses against his, hands squeezing her tits a bit harder, rubbing a thumb over one her nipples.

A whimper escapes her lips, she’s never had anyone touch her like this, and fuck does it feel good, so good, she needs more. She has to stop herself, she can’t do this with Mungojerrie, can she? 

A sudden rush of cold air fills her body, and she pulls away. Jerrie’s hands fall, and he sits up as she stands and puts her bra back on.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

“No, no, no, it’s fine. We shouldn’t have, I mean, like, that’s not-” he stumbles around with his words while they get dressed, and they avoid eye contact. When she’s ready to leave his room, they look at each other again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

She smiles slightly, fixes his hair. “It was good. I just, I can’t do that right now.” Not with you. She kisses his lips one last time, leaving the unspoken hanging in the air, and exits to her room.

Why the sudden change? She was so certain just minutes ago that he was her soulmate. They were meant to be together, even now she felt it. He’s her Mungojerrie. She’s his Rumpleteazer. 

It scares her how much she wants him. Needs him, even. She’s never felt this way about anyone, she never knew she  _ could _ feel this way. Whatever took over when she kissed him, her own twin, that wasn’t her. It wasn’t right, the way she felt.

Or was it? Isn’t that what everyone’s looking for? The one who makes them feel whole, who they know they could love even if the worst happened? That’s what Jerrie’s always been for her. That’s what he’s there for. He’s her partner in crime, sometimes literally. Why shouldn’t they make out? Why shouldn’t they make love?

And yet, something is stopping her. Something feels off, somehow. As much as she wants it, wants  _ him _ , she knows they’d never be able to have a normal life together. They’d never even be able to tell their parents. Get married. Have kids. They’d never just be a normal couple.

They couldn’t even move far away and pretend to be a normal couple, either. Not with the redhead-freckle-blue eyes-big nose genes they both got from their dad. No, they’d always be clocked as siblings in public.

So they’ll be required to express their love in the shadows, no vacations where they pose kissing for photos in front of monuments, no handholding while walking down the pier, nothing. Just small glances in public and intense, heavy fucking in private. She’s always been a touchy-feely person, she’s not sure if she can do that.

But when she thinks of her brother, of waking in his arms, of looking in his eyes, she melts. She knows she needs him, she knows that she can’t live without him. If that means secrecy, if it means only being with him in the shadows of her life, she’s okay with that. 

She turns around to go back to Jerrie, but finds him in her doorway. The door shuts behind him, and at the same time they tell each other, “I need you.”

He runs up to her, places his hands once again in her hair, and they kiss. She doesn’t ever want to stop kissing him. She doesn’t ever plan on it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be porn, but it became feelings.


End file.
